Yu Chen Hai
Yu Chen Hai was a member of Yu Family from Black Ink Planet. Personality Yu Chen Hai a middle-aged man with a somber expression on his face. After witnessing Su Ming's power, he became friendly.Ch. 860 After witnessing Su Ming wisdom and power, he was respecting him greatly.Ch. 863 Yu Chen Hai had quite a large number of acquaintances on Black Ink Planet. Ch. 884 Background Yu Chen Hai was a descendant of Progenitor Yu Mai, but his status isn't high. His father was a family elder.Ch. 861 Ch. 865 History Book 4 When Yu Luo was chased back home in a group of floating meteors by Su Ming and these meteors were destroyed. Yu Han summoned members of the main family. Yu Chen Hai arrived with two youths. He opened a dialogue with Su Ming, which was not what Yu Han expected. The old man tried to instigate a fight, but was completely subdued by a sealing power of Divine Essence Runic Symbols. Yu Chen Hai was impressed and he quickly assessed a situation. He offered apologies and a place of a guest in their family on Black Ink Planet. Yu Chen Hai wanted Su Ming's help with sealing items during his auction, which was a competition amongst young generation in Yu Family. When payment of crystals was mentioned, fainted bald crane immediately regained consciousness. When Su Ming heard that all those from the Yu Family definitely fulfill their promises, he used Yu Chen Hai's need and extorted them for one billion crystals. Sealed Yu Han was fuming, but couldn't do anything. The bald crane trembled in agitation and was admiring Su Ming's deviousness. Yu Chen Hai had his suspicions, but he went along with a wryly smile and wanted to sacrifice Yu Han. They all used Relocation Rune to arrive at Black Ink Planet. Yu Chen Hai left Su Ming at his new lodgings.Ch. 862 Yu Chen Hai came back angry, because other branches of the family wanted to hold the Three Gates of Heavenly Dao test on Su Ming. Su Ming agreed to that test and they went to Dao Avenue Mountain. There five old men from other branches attacked Su Ming, but he beat them back. Then he took the test. After four days Dao Avenue's Voice spread out, which meant that he had cleared the First Gate of Heavenly Dao. Yu Chen Hai was excited and the five old men turned dark. It also drew an attention of many cultivators within Yu Family.Ch. 864 As Su Ming passed the first gate, a gigantic bat on Dao Avenue Mountain was shining. Yu Chen Hai was very happy that Su Ming succedded. After many members of Yu Family gathered, Second Family Elder arrived. As everyone else was worshipping him, he welcomed Su Ming as a guest of Yu Family.Ch. 867 Su Ming disappeared into the Sun and Moon Shines Together. After the statues of the Sun God and Moon Goddess shattered, Su Ming started absorbing the quintessence of them. The three Elders didn't know what to do, but Progenitor appeared and she said to let him do it. After Su Ming finished absorbing, Sacred Lady Yu Rou greeted him as Apostle and asked him to retrieve the Divine Vessel from the Third Gate of Heavenly Dao.Ch. 871 As the final gate of the Three Gates of Heavenly Dao appeared, everyone except Yu Rou and Su Ming fallen into a sleep.Ch. 872 After resolving a matter with the Three Gates of Heavenly Dao, Su Ming was studying the map of Black Ink Planet and a portion of Divine Essence Star Ocean and contemplating about Peace Arrives When the Elephant is Here. Yu Rou acted as a maidservant for him. The bald crane was moaning about crystals, which Su Ming was using to refine jade slips with a map. Next to Yu Rou was Xiao Huang in form of a big yellow dog. It was glaring at her, because she was as pretty as its Young Lady Yu Xuan and she was too close to Su Ming. There was also present Yu Chen Hai, who was taking sneak peeks at Yu Rou. Her beauty caused his heart to race. She was giving him a sense of closeness. When he was reading scrolls about the events of Black Ink Planet, he stumbled upon description of Lie Shan Family. Yu Chen Hai wanted to look at the other family's auctions, before his own was suppose to happen. Su Ming decided to go with him.Ch. 880 Su Ming accompanied by Yu Rou holding an umbrella like a maidservant, Yu Chen Hai acting like a guide and the bald crane sitting on Xiao Huang transformed in a big yellow dog arrived at Black Water City. They went to the auction of Lie Shan Family.Ch. 881 Lie Shan Kang Jiu, who was one of the managers of the auction hall, greeted them. Su Ming recognized him as a Berserker with just a glance. Kang Jiu couldn't help, but be filled with awe and veneration towards Su Ming and he felt like he could not refuse him. After they settled in a room, they watched the auction.Ch. 882 There was a statue of the God of Berserkers put up on an auction by Elder Feng. Yu Rou started bidding it for her Young Master. Tai Ci Yong was bidding against her. After offering 20 millions, Tai Ci Yong conceded, but he sent two of his guards for Yu Rou and crystals.Ch. 883 Yu Rou easily subdued them, but a guest of Tai Ci Family, Yun Long Hu stepped in. Then Duke of Crimson Flame killed two guards as Su Ming ordered. Tai Ci Yong came out with three puppets and threatened Yu Family. Su Ming ordered to kill them. Then he also came out and asked to see Lie Shan Xiu. Yu Chen Hai was not faring well against one of Tai Ci Yong's guards. But he had help, Su Ming punched the old man, Xiao Huang bite half of his body and the bald crane poked him at a groin and stole a storage bag.Ch. 885 Yun Long Hu and Tai Ci Yong started to run away. They were shouting to Lie Shan Family to appear and resolve this matter. Then members of Lie Shan Family finally appeared. Tai Ci Yong and Yun Long Hu were relieved. As the young man was already thinking about revenge on Yu Family, they found out, that the auction hall was sealed. All the members of Lie Shan Family just stood in place. Elder Feng appeared and a suffocating pressure spreaded. Su Ming greeted Feng Lai as the Master who taught him his craft.Ch. 886 Yun Long Hu quickly tried to call it a misunderstanding, but Elder Feng shut him up. Then Su Ming and Feng Lai exchanged their techniques, like Sun Genesis, Lunar Burial and Wind Separation. Elder Feng was pleased and introduced himself as the Wind Berserker.Ch. 887 Lie Shan Kang Jiu was first to follow and greeted the Fourth God of Berserkers. The Elder ordered to kill other people in the auction hall. Then he executed Tai Ci Yong and Yun Long Hu. After young man from Tai Ci Family died, Hall of Great Kindness appeared above Black Water City and announced the kill order of Lie Shan Family.Ch. 888 From the conversation between Yu Rou and Elder Feng, Yu Chen Hai learned an identity of Yu Rou as a Progenitor of his family and now he understood his feelings, which made him feel awkward. The stone dragons, activated by Lie Shan Family, killed descending cultivators of Tai Ci Family. When Black Water City's Great Bright Light Rune destroyed a Great Kindness Palace, more Great Kindness Palaces appeared in the sky. The blood-red Rune Spirit was formed by Great Bright Light Rune and it attacked Great Kindness Palaces. After Elder Feng brought out a plate with inscribed "Black Ink", some cultivators in Tai Ci Family started killing other family members. The dozens of palaces collapsed from infighting.Ch. 889 Then eighteen Progenitors of Tai Ci Family and a hundred of Great Kindness Palaces appeared. When they started attack, half of cultivators turned against others. Fourteen Progenitors also attacked other four. Then a secret force of four groups showed up, but even among them there was internal strife. Not a single member of the Lie Shan Family came out to fight and Tai Ci Family was torn apart. The strongest Progenitor called for Great Ancestor and three Progenitors at Solar Kalpa Realm came out. Elder Feng asked Nie Li Nine-Headed Dragon to come out, because of their promise.Ch. 890 The three heads fought against three old men in Solar Kalpa Realm. Elder Feng explained to Su Ming about the Great Art of Heartless Berserker Seed. When members of Tai Ci Family seeked help in other families on Black Ink Planet, they were killed or doors were shut before them. The old Rain Berserker with his giant octopus protected the Lie Shan Family's base. In meantime, Elder Feng told Su Ming how the First God of Berserkers had to leave Berserkers, because of ancient will from Yin Death Region. How he longed for his home and his people.Ch. 891 And how they were waiting for him, new God of Berserkers. Black Ink Planet was prepared for him. Then a Master of Fate, Lives, and Death, Tai Ci Shan descended. Elder Feng came out to meet him. He explained how all his live, he was poisoned and everything about him was planned by the First God of Berserkers. Tai Ci Shan was in anguish, because he suspected that truth. He only asked to spare his family. Elder Feng agreed to that and he gave a control over Black Water City to Yu Family.Ch. 892 Yu Chen Hai went back to his family.Ch. 893 Powers Yu Chen Hai was at the peak of the middle stage of the World Plane Realm. Reference List Category:Lords of World Planes Category:Barren Lands of Divine Essence Category:Male Characters Category:Characters